A Love So Strong
by faberrittana23
Summary: from the first time they meet they were in love. It took them awhile to figure it out but with the help of a tech nerd and a dork partner and aura reading inn owner they manage to figure it out. rated t for now may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: from the first time they meet they were in love. It took them awhile to figure it out but with the help of a tech nerd and a dork partner and aura reading inn owner they manage to figure it out. i dont own warehouse 13 or any of its characters and story lines. i wish i did though cause H.G and Myka would totally be together if i did. this is just a background chapter. i do not own any of the things used in this chapter. starts in season 2 episode 1. the idea for this story came from a video i watch on youtube. i will add a link to the video on my page if you want to see it. its also called "forever destined to meet at gunpoint." you should check it out.  
**

**Chapter 1**

Myka Bering was reading up on H.G. Wells in the study while Pete was walking around the house checking for any signs of H.G. Wells or MacPherson. "That's probably why they bronzed him, Neanderthal." She said at an article about H.G. Wells in the newspaper. They still hadn't figured out why MacPherson wanted H.G. de-bronzed. Myka hears her Farnsworth go off and answers it.

"Fill me in," Artie says without a hello.

"Well hello, to you too, where are you?" Myka says.

"Geneva. Fill. Me. In."

"We're…we're in London." Myka says.

"I told you to stay at the warehouse. Will there ever come a time when the two of you- anyone -for that matter -does as they are told?" Artie says angrily.

"Look, Artie, MacPherson de-bronzed H.G. Wells." Myka says. Artie looks shocked and confused.

"What?!" he says.

Meanwhile downstairs Pete and the woman from earlier- who he let into the house after she tried to break in –are making out. Pete pulls away when he feels a vibe. "Wait." He says.

"Is everything alright?" the woman says.

"No, no I…I got a really bad feeling." He says and turns away when he hears Myka.

"Pete…Pete…" Myka calls.

"Uh, in here." He responds.

"Pete, Artie says that H.G. Wells is actually a…" she says as she rounds the corner into the room Pete and the woman are in. When she gets there she sees Pete and the woman- the woman is behind Pete with his tesla pointed at his chin.

"A woman? A really hot woman? Maybe…ah I…good with a gun?" he questions.

"Yeah. He left out the gun part." Myka says. She actually agrees silently with Pete's declaration that H.G. Wells is a hot woman. She feels like she shouldn't be thinking this about the woman who has her partner at tesla-point. "Okay so H.G. Wells is actually a woman." She is surprised, she used to admire H.G. Wells when she was a kid- she loved when her father would read her his, well her, books at night. "I'm going to have to process this." She says. She wonders what Pete would say if he knew about her thoughts right now, of H.G. Wells pushing her up against the wall and kissing her, or how she wouldn't mind being captured by the alluring woman.

"Yeah, well make it fast will ya." Pete says, looking very uncomfortable. "And hey, could you please be careful with that, ok, it's a tesla and up close it just might be…"

"Lethal. I know all about it." She says. British accent making Myka melt on the inside. "I brought it to the warehouse." She says looking at Myka. She can't help but think that Myka looks hot in her business suit. She really regrets making out with Pete and wished it was Myka instead.

"You what?" Myka says, she looks surprised.

"I was apprenticed at warehouse 12." She says. "Nikola Tesla and I met at a Chicago world fair in 1893." she smiles at Myka, while Pete looks confused and kind of freaked out that he made out with someone from the 1800s.

"Hehe, you are rockin' my world lady," he says with a weird look on his face. H.G. looks at Pete like he is insane and decides she really shouldn't have made out with him.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell me why you're ransacking my home," she says seriously, looking at Myka. She starts to wonder if this woman in front of her likes women- but that was never a problem before.

"Ransacking your home. Well that has a distinctive ringtone to it." Myka says pushing the speed dial button on her phone to call Pete.

"What does that mean?" H.G. asks looking at Myka confused. Pete looks equally confused.

"Oh, oh, oh it's an American expression that means 'gotcha.'." Pete says as his cookie ringtone comes on. H.G. doesn't know what it is and looks around giving Pete the opportunity to grab the tesla. "I'll take that. I'd hate to have to hit a sweet old Victorian lady." H.G. let's go of the tesla and hits Pete knocking him to the floor.

"I on the other hand have no problems shooting one." Myka says pulling her gun out, not really meaning it, she would never want to shoot someone so beautiful. H.G. just looks at Myka and surrenders, she can't help but feel aroused at the fact that this beautiful woman has a gun on her. Myka takes H.G. into the study and sits her in a chair and cuffs her hands behind her back. As Myka is cuffing H.G., H.G. caresses Myka's hand.

"You know, that was just rude, I thought that English people were supposed to be polite." Pete complains as he points his tesla at a handcuffed H.G. Wells.

"Why are you protecting James MacPherson? He tried to kill the both of us," Myka asks as she points between herself and Pete, "and believe me he will turn on you."

"Don't they all?" H.G. replies looking at Myka.

"Who?" Pete asks.

"Men! Eventually. Neanderthals." She finishes looking at Myka.

"You know, for somebody's who's been unconscious for a hundred years, you've really held on to some anger." Pete says.

"Not unconscious. Just immobile." H.G. says looking sad.

"Hehe, oh right, WH-what you mean, while your bronzed you're awake." Pete says looking disgusted by that information.

"Well we didn't know that," Myka says sympathetically. She wonders how she could have standed to be bronzed while she can still think and feel.

"Offers a lady time to think," H.G. says leaving it open ended for what you think about. She wonders what Myka would think about.

"So what did you come here for?" Myka asks trying not to let H.G. get to her.

"Yeah, look you either tells us what and where it is or watch us tear this whole place apart looking for it." Pete says angrily.

H.G. looks at Myka, who was giving her a subtle nod to do it. H.G. looks away for a moment.

"Pull out the second drawer down on the right." Myka heads over to do as H.G. said. "Empty it out, turn it over, and pull open the panel on the back." Myka does as H.G. said and reveals a key. She looks over at a smiling H.G.

"What is this?" she asks.

"Go over to the bottom set of shutters," Pete and Myka move over to the shutters, "grasp the top inner vents on each side, and close them…simultaneously."

"Un…deux…trois…" Pete counts in French. They close the shutters and a hidden panel is revealed in the wall.

"E voila." H.G. says when they reveal the panel. "That will show you the hiding place Mr. MacPherson had so much trouble locating."

"Here we go." Myka says as she uses the key in the key hole. H.G. looks behind her as the door opens after Myka turned the key. Myka looks surprised and a little amazed at H.G.'s abilities from her time.

"Hey, ho!" Pete says smiling like a little boy. "Put za candle back." H.G. and Myka look at him like he is from another planet. "'Young Frankenstein.' Never mind."

"Ok. Just keep me covered, Pete." Myka says as she makes her way over to the hidden room. When she gets there she finds a vest on a mannequin. H.G. watches her go into the room, her gaze drifting lower as Myka walks away. "So, do you want to tell us about this?"

"It's a family heirloom." H.G. says with a huge smile on her face.

"Right. Why did MacPherson want it?" Pete asks pointing his tesla at H.G.

"I have no idea." H.G. says.

"Pete, the, the wiring on the vest matches the wiring on the switch." Myka says pointing to the switch in the panel.

"Yeah, the wiring on the vest matches the wiring on the switch." Pete repeats as if H.G. can't hear what Myka said. H.G. is really getting tired of hearing Pete, she would rather hear Myka's voice instead.

"That has nothing to do with the vest." H.G. says.

"Oh, of course we believe you." Myka says even though she really does. She just can't believe that this beautiful woman could be evil.

"Yeah, right. Why wouldn't we?" Pete says.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Myka asks.

"I do." Pete replies as they both move over to the switch. He flips the switch and they both recoil at the spark only to get pulled up to the ceiling. H.G. looks on with fascination as her invention works and she feels a little bad about deceiving Myka and making her stuck to the ceiling. "Oh, what the hell?"

**-A/N: Just a little background for right now. Tell me if you like it. My other story is on hiatus due to writers block and this idea wont leave my head. Since I love glee and Rachel is one of my favs I'm gonna have to say that reviews are what i live for just like Rachel lives for applause. So please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This is the longest chapter I have ever written for anything. I hope you guys like it. I'm adding a Cleena storyline/relationship in here too. Mainly more background. I don't own Warehouse 13. If I did H.G. and Myka would be a couple along with Leena and Claudia and Leena never would have died. **

**Chapter 2**

After Pete and Myka land on the ceiling they roll over so they are flat on their backs looking down. They see H.G. getting up while holding the cuffs in front of her.

"Thank goodness these things haven't changed much." H.G. says.

"How come your not affected?" Myka asks as she watches H.G. take her jacket off.

"Magnetic boots." H.G. smiles at her. "Specially made."

"That explains why my head still hurts." Pete says. "I guess we now know why they bronzed you."

"Don't speculate about things upon which you know nothing." H.G. says angrily at Pete. Myka feels sorry for H.G. because she knows that you should never judge a person without knowing their reason or motives and stories.

"Ooohh, there's that anger again." Pete says sarcastically.

"Well there must be some reason why they bronzed you?" Myka says looking down at H.G. as she puts on the vest.

"The world was a different place. A century ago it was easier to believe in the possibility of a time machine than in the reality that a woman thought one up." H.G. says zipping up the vest and thinking about how her life was a century ago.

"Well if you wrote those novels then who is H.G. Wells?" Myka asks wondering who she really admired as a kid.

"My brother Charles was the writer." She says walking over to a picture of him on the fireplace mantel. "I supplied the ideas, the research, Charles supplied the mustache." She says and tosses the picture on the couch. Myka realizes that she has admired the wrong person, and this woman, the female H.G. Wells, is who she admired as a kid from those books.

"Oh hey, I'm digging the iron vest by the way, really brings out your eyes." Pete says angrily.

"Whose angry now?" H.G. asks wishing he would just be quiet. She still feels bad about Myka, she doesn't want her to think of her as being evil, and she just wants her stuff.

Myka sighs and asks, "So do all your dates work out this way?" hoping and trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice, and hoping that Pete doesn't pick up on it.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm giving this one a 7." He says smiling. He detected a little jealousy but he didn't say anything. He suspected that Myka played for the other team but he wanted her to tell him herself. "I'll admit it, I thought she was hot." He says. "But she's also obviously a…"

"Cavarite." Myka says with her thinking face on.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure she's that too." Pete says not even knowing what Cavarite means.

"No, Cavarite was an anti-gravity metal that Wells wrote about but Cavarite doesn't exist, I mean there's no such thing."

"Myka, in this job there's no such thing as no such thing. We just met the female H.G. Wells for crying out loud."

"Good point."

"So how do we shut down Cavarite?"

"Maybe she ran some sort of electric current through it to increase its properties."

"Right. What the hell, then?" he says and tries to move his tesla to the light sock-it.

"What…what are you doing?" Myka asks looking concerned.

"I'm fighting fire with fire," he explains still trying to move his tesla into the light sock-it.

"What?!" Myka exclaims, looking over at Pete.

"If I can just ram the tesla into this receptacle…" he grunts out using all his strength. "Hold on…" then realizing you can't actually hold on to anything, "…or don't." he jams the tesla into the light sock-it and the fall to the floor with a thud. They both moan and groan at the pain from the fall. They hear the Farnsworth go off and Myka moves to answer it. "That's a high ceiling." Pete complains.

"Yeah," Myka agrees.

"Artie." Pete says when he sees him through the Farnsworth.

"We have a problem." Artie says.

"Yeah, Artie, so do we she got away." Myka tells Artie.

"Yeah, she took off in this, I don't know, cool, iron, steampunk-y, vest thing. It looked more like an artifact than a fashion choice." Pete says. Artie walks over to Claudia who is with her brother after MacPherson pushed him over the railing at his work after stealing anti-matter.

"Hey, he's fine, he's fine. Come here. Come here. Hack in…run a search…on H.G. Wells inventions…specifically those not in the warehouse." Arte says to her.

"On it." She replies. Artie then turns back to his Farnsworth to address Myka and Pete.

"Now listen…" Artie starts but is interrupted by Myka.

"Artie, is that Claudia?" she asks. "Is she fine? Where did you find her?"

"Artie, where did you find Claudia?" Pete asks at the same time as Myka.

"Hey, guys. I'm fine. Joshua broke his leg." Claudia says stepping away from the computer she was using to hack into the warehouse.

"Alright, alright, everybody stop!" he yells over everyone. "Bigger fish!" he says and points Claudia back to the computer. "Now did you actually talk to H.G. Wells? What is she up to?" he asks the two agents.

"She?!" Claudia asks when she hears that, turning around from her work to look at Artie.

"Later!" and points her back to the computer again,

"She really wasn't very talkative." Myka says.

"Artie did you know that when you're bronzed you can still think?" Pete asks.

"Yes," Artie says becoming flustered with all these questions.

"Alright, check it." Claudia says when she comes up with a hit on H.G. Wells.

"The Imperceptor Vest." He reads off the screen. "Wearer can move fast enough to be imperceptible to the naked eye."

"I don't know, she had it on and nothing happened." Pete says. "I would have thought she'd have used it."

"Well is it operational?" Myka asks.

"Well according to the schematics it needs a small, but very powerful energy source." Claudia says trying to look into the Farnsworth behind Artie.

"Which wouldn't have existed a hundred years ago." Myka says.

"But you could probably find one now." Pete says.

"Yeah." Myka replies.

"Like for instance anti-matter." Artie says.

"I still don't understand why she needs the vest." Claudia says.

"The Escher Vault." Artie says. "That's why they need the anti-matter to power the vest to get through the Escher Vault."

"And what is the Escher Vault?" Claudia asks.

"It's where the personal effects are kept of anyone who's been bronzed, and to get through that she would need something like the Imperceptor Vest." Artie explains.

"Alright, so, where is the Vault?" Pete asks. Artie gets a surprised look on his face as he figures out where they're headed.

"It's in the warehouse. They're going back to the warehouse. He knew we would follow him. He wants the warehouse empty. You stupid." Artie says as he hits himself on the head with his hand.

"Artie, if Claudia's not the breach and it's obvious you that don't think she is…that only leaves…" Pete starts.

"Leena." Claudia finishes. Surprised that the woman she likes betrayed her like that.

Back at Leena's…Leena walks into the B&B. When she gets into the living room she sense Mrs. Frederic behind her. "Mrs. Frederic…you're here?"

"So it would appear." Mrs. Frederic says coming to stand in front of Leena.

"Are you alright? I thought you were supposed to be in the hospital?" Leena says concerned.

"When the explosion happened where, were you exactly?" she asks Leena.

"I was at the warehouse." Leena finally says after some thinking and almost starts.

"You don't remember. You've been having lapses, blackouts, sometimes you even wake up in a different place."

"How do you know that?" Leena asks not looking at Mrs. Frederic.

"Look at me." She says as she turns Leena to her. She looks intently at Leena's eyes. The skin around Leena's eyes change.

"What was that?" Leena asks.

"As I suspected." Mrs. Frederic says as she tightens her hands around Leena's throat. Leena tries to fight Mrs. Frederic's grip around her throat but she can't. She can't help but think about how much she likes Claudia and won't get a chance to tell her. When Leena passes out Mrs. Frederic lays her down on the couch and catches the pearl that comes out of her ear. She puts a smelling salt under Leena's nose and Leena wakes up coughing. Mrs. Frederic goes to her bag and gets out this flask type thing and hands it to Leena. "Here drink this. Not too much."

Leena drinks some and pushes it away. "What is it?" she gasps out.

"Absinth." Mrs. Frederic replies.

"You tried to kill me." Leena says she can't stop thinking about Claudia. She has always liked her but she doesn't think the redheaded tech girl likes her.

"Yeah sorry about that but I had no choice, it's the only way to remove the pearl." She says removing the pearl from her pocket.

"The pearl? What…what are you talking about?" she says still keeping a hand to her throat to soothe the soreness.

"The pearl of wisdom. MacPherson must have planted it in your inner ear weeks ago. Do you recall a night when you had bad dreams?"

"Yes. Yes over a month ago. Terrible nightmares." She cringes at the memory of them as they were about Claudia either dying, leaving, or hating her for how she feels about her.

"That was the pearl attaching itself. If a person uses it properly, they can control your thoughts and movements."

"But the tape…it was Claudia who de-bronzed MacPherson…" she says even though she doesn't believe Claudia would ever do that.

"Think…see it clearly now…"

Leena looks back and sees that it was actually her disguised as Claudia. "Harriet Tubman's thimble. It was me. Mrs. Frederic, it was me." She can't help but think that Claudia is never gonna talk to her again or even wanna look at her when she finds out.

Meanwhile, at the warehouse MacPherson is putting in the passcode for the Escher Vault while H.G. Wells is applying the anti-matter to her Imperceptor vest.

"It's done. Why are you wearing those beads?" she asks noticing them around MacPherson's neck.

"Well, if I remove them, my blood will eat through my own veins." He replies looking at H.G. while she puts on the vest. "A little gift from an old friend."

"I assume they're not that far behind us." H.G. says.

"Not to worry, I've created a few diversions, just in case."

"There. The anti-matter's attached. Let's see if this thing works or if it kills me, shall we." She pushes the buttons and disappears from sight, a few seconds later and she is behind MacPherson. "Behind you." She laughs.

"I'm impressed. I'm so pleased it didn't kill you." He goes back to the lock.

"That seemed very easy." She says looking inside the vault.

"Access to the Escher Vault is not the issue. Twenty years ago a curious agent wandered into the Vault and hasn't been heard of since. I do hope you don't run into him." H.G. presses the buttons and disappears into the Vault.

In another part of the warehouse Artie and Claudia are trying to get around the booby traps that MacPherson left.

**(Skipping past Artie's rant about the vest. Too much to type)**

"So what if we deactivate everything in the warehouse…"

"Claudia…" he interrupts. "I can either run or lecture. I cannot do both."

"This is running?" she asks looking confused, she thought it was just a fast walk.

Artie gives her an unamused look and moves on. He takes a few steps and when Claudia turns to follow she takes one step and Artie thrusts his arm with his bag in front of her to prevent her from moving. "Wait…something is off."

"How can you tell?"

Artie raises his other hand to his nose and makes a loud sniffing sound. "Take a whiff."

Claudia sniffs and gets this adorable look on her face and says, "Fudge." They get on the ground and Artie takes out a tennis ball.

"Right…there…" he rolls the tennis ball and an explosion happens. They cover their faces and recoil.

"Boom, goes the dynamite." Claudia says.

"Yeah, chameleon mines they blend in to the landscapes so you can't see it."

"MacPherson."

"Yeah, we're gonna have to find an alternate route." They get up, take a few steps, and Artie throws his arm out again to stop Claudia. "Wait."

"Again, I don't smell fudge."

"Ugh, I have to think like him. He knew I would make it this far. He knew I would test it and will expect me to turn around. So…" they take a couple steps and then Claudia throws her arm out to stop Artie.

"Wait…now you've got me doing it." Artie gives her a look. "Look, Dante's death mask."

"So?"

"So…I do a lot of inventory. It doesn't belong there." Artie gets out a piece of paper, balls it up and throws it. It goes through a barrier and a barrier of flames shoots up. Claudia moves behind Artie.

"Nice catch."

"How come it didn't go off before?"

"We triggered it on the way in. He wants to box us in. **(Weird Artie noise)** He's done that."

"Okay. Well the flames only go up eight rows. All we have to do is climb twenty and run across the top and climb down."

"_All we have to do._" Artie says like it's easy.

"On the upside, you'll be able to work off a couple of those extra pounds you've been griping about."

"Ooohhh, devil child." His Farnsworth goes off and he struggles to answer it.

"When do I get one of those?"

"Two weeks after never."

"Artie, what's going on?" Pete says when he answers the Farnsworth.

"Great, you're back. Now listen to me. Do not deviate on iota from what I'm about to tell you."

"Got it Artie, we're on our way." Pete says as he and Myka exit the office. Myka has an envelope in her hands with a smaller envelop inside that she takes out.

"Wait. Wait. This place is full of booby traps, you are going to have to make a long curculios route. Aside from that…HURRY!" Artie yells.

Myka has an idea and points to the zip-line above them. "Or…"

"Ooooo…"

"Yeeeaaahhh…" they strap Pete in and Myka holds onto Pete from behind.

"Hey, if you're going to grab me like that I need some sweet talk." Pete comments. Myka looks disgusted.

"Just shut up and driveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" they make their way in the zip line and Myka contemplates just coming out to Pete not knowing if he's going to kill them on their way to stop H.G. and MacPherson. "Pete I wanna tell you this cause I don't know what's gonna happen."

"Myks we're gonna be okay."

"I still wanna tell you."

"Ok. Whatever it is it's not gonna change how I see you."

"It might Pete, I'm gay."

"I know Myks. Now we are gonna be ok."

"What do you mean you already know?"

"We'll talk later let's stop H.G. and MacPherson."

"OK…just watch out…you are going to hit that…ok…it should be me driving right now…"

"Will you just let me steer…"

All while that is going on Claudia and Artie look up to see them go past on the zip-line. They look at each other and then Artie says, "That too. That works too."

At the Escher Vault, MacPherson is pacing in front of the door waiting for H.G. to return. When he turns around he sees H.G. stand there. "Oh, did you get it?"

"Mission accomplished," she nods.

"Where's the vest." He asks and H.G. looks into the Vault.

"I left it behind. It was spent." She says and walks towards him.

"Well, all said and done it wasn't terribly difficult."

"Before we go, should we celebrate?"

"What exactly did you have in mind?" he asks as H.G.'s hands move down his arms to grip his wrists. H.G. giggles. "Oh, you really are the most unpredictable woman." He leans in for a kiss and she recoils a bit and then Pete comes out and hand cuffs his hands behind his back. H.G. holds up her hand and pulls off Harriet Tubman's thimble turning into the original person, Myka.

"Took you long enough, I thought I was going to have to kiss that." Myka says disgusted. Artie and Claudia come running up at that time.

"Game over, huh?" Claudia says.

"A long way to go for nothing," Artie says coming to stand in front of MacPherson. "Eh, James?"

"I still have some bargaining left." He says, struggling with the cuffs. "Wells is still in the Vault, Arthur. I know what the plan is…let me go…I'll tell you everything."

"I'm disappointed, but not surprised." They hear a voice but don't see the person. They then see H.G. Wells appear from the Vault, she cuts the chord to the beads around MacPherson's neck and runs off. Myka wants to chase after her but thinks she should stay with Artie and everyone. Pete looks at Myka and see her watch H.G. leave staring at the place she was when she disappeared. He nods at her to run after her and she takes off.

When she gets to the office she sees the door to the umbilicus open and the vest outside the warehouse.

At Leena's they are sitting at the table and discussing what happened.

"So, she's gone?" Myka asks. "There's absolutely no trace of her?" she asks trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Pete looks at her in understanding. Even though she didn't tell him that she liked H.G. he knew. He saw the way they were looking at each other in London.

"Nope, I found the vest outside." Pete is eating a cookie **(when isn't he eating.)**

"So is she dangerous? I mean do we really need to find her?" he asks. And Myka looks at him, picking at her own cookie.

"Yes, and absolutely. We can't just have H.G. Wells wandering around the world. No, no, no, no, we let her out, gotta put her back." Pete nods. Myka looks down and thinks how she doesn't want to see H.G. bronzed again. Leena and Claudia come into the room, Leena carrying a tray of tea cups and Claudia carrying the teapot. They are arguing about something.

"That is completely different." Leena says and Pete, Myka, and Artie look in their direction.

"That's disgusting." Claudia says coming in behind Leena.

"You're acting like I did this on purpose." She says setting the tray down on the table.

"That is totally not true," Claudia says placing a napkin down and putting the teapot down on top.

"If anybody should be shell shocked about this I think it should be me," Leena said. She can't believe that Claudia thinks she did this on purpose and that she isn't sorry it happened. She never wanted to do anything to Claudia. She knew this would happen.

"I don't see it that way since I was the victim here," she says.

"You…" Leena chuckles, "You were the victim." She says shocked.

"Yeah, glad you're seeing it my way." Claudia says turning around to face Artie. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" Leena looks sad and walks away. Myka notices the look and decides to talk to Leena later.

"Claudia, go easy, we've all been through a lot." Artie says.

"Worst case of identity theft, ever." Claudia says.

"Alright, alright," Artie says standing up. Pulling his bag up, he plops it on the table. "Maybe this will help." He pulls something out and hands it to Claudia. Pete and Myka look up curiously at what Artie handed Claudia.

Claudia smiles and looks at Artie, "No way, does this mean I'm an agent now?"

"No, it means I can reach you anytime day or night." Artie says pushing up his glasses.

"Okay, not as good."

"Just, be careful it belonged to Philo." He said and Myka looks up quickly and Pete does too.

"Philo. As in Philo Farnsworth." Myka says.

"Oh huh oh, she gets Farnsworth's, Farnsworth." Pete says.

"Artie…"

"Yeah, I…don't lose it." He says.

"Ok," Claudia says sheepishly. "I…thanks. Thank you for coming after me." She says to Artie.

"Oh, yeah," he says quietly. He puts his bag on his shoulder and turns to leave but Claudia pulls him into a hug. Pete smiles and turns to Myka noticing her smile as well. "Okay, well. Why is everybody always hugging around here? I still have a bump on my head you know."

"Ok." She turns to look at Pete and holds up her Farnsworth and opens it. "Jealous."

"Not even close," he says with a shake of his head.

"You sure?" she asks.

"Not even," he replies.

"Really?"

"Just let me see it."

"I don't think so."

"I just wanna see it."

"You're gonna have to chase me."

"Come here, you." Claudia turns to run when he gets up to reach for it.

"Nope, chase me Lattimer." Pete runs after Claudia and jumps over a footstool.

"Whoa, look out," he says as someone hits something and make it fall. All the while Myka is picking at her cookie laughing at her best friends' antics.

In a coffee shop somewhere, H.G. sits drinking a cup of tea, and looking at her locket she got out of the Escher Vault. She thinks about how she met that woman who hand cuffed her and how taken by her she was. She wants to try to get to know the woman known as Myka. She starts drawing on a piece of paper she had. A random guy turns to her and asks, "Hey, what you working on there?"

"Something I've been thinking about for a very long time." _Also a plan to win over this lovely woman's affection, _she thinks. He looks away when she doesn't say anymore. She goes back to her drawing wondering how to talk to Myka again.

**A/N- Review please. Tell me how you liked the chapter. I know it was mainly background again but I need it to help show me where I'm going. Hope you all liked it. Please review. **


End file.
